


Following The Rules

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Following The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Following The Rules by RSS

_Following The Rules_

By RSS 

At the docks, Amanda and Nick are kissing in the cab of a trailer truck. Amanda has on a black leather dress. In the distance, three men arrive in a trailer truck and back the truck to a flatbed with a shipping container on it. Amanda nods her head. “Time for act two.” She steps out of the truck then walks towards the other men. She swings her purse as she approaches the truck. 

“Do you want a good time before your long trip?” 

The man in the driver’s seat replies, “Some other time.” 

“In that case let me give you my card.” Amanda reaches into her purse and pulls out a gun. “You’re under arrest!” 

The man slams open the door and knocks Amanda off balance and puts his truck in gear. Nick pulls up in his truck and blocks the other truck. Bert runs to the passenger side, points his gun at the passenger and yells, “Hold it!” A man behind the truck makes a run for it while the driver bolts from the truck. Amanda gives a jump kick to the driver’s face. She follows up with a roundhouse kick and a one-two punch, which puts him down for the count. Nick catches up with the third man and tackles him. 

This is the second time they have foiled a robbery at the docks since they were hired. Nick’s gut instinct told him it was more than a couple of thugs. 

* * *

Amanda and Nick kiss in the cab of a trailer truck. Bert calls them. “All quiet here.” 

Nick answers in a monotone voice, “Nothing happening here either.” 

Amanda acts indignant. “Oh!” 

Bert chuckles. “Maybe I shouldn’t leave you two alone this long?” 

“I never mix business with pleasure, darling.” 

Nick smirks. “Yeah, right.” A sedan slowly drives by. “Bert, there’s a dark sedan coming your way.” 

“I see it, Nick. Speed’s steady.” 

“Maybe they’re getting more careful, Bert?” 

“Nick, maybe it’s just someone who made a wrong turn?” 

A few minutes pass. Then a truck drives to a flatbed with a container. 

“I’m up.” 

“Amanda, be careful. Something doesn‘t seem right.” 

“Nick, you know me.” 

“Yeah, that’s what worries me.” 

Amanda smiles then struts towards the other truck. As she nears the truck a man in a long coat jumps from the truck. He pulls out a shotgun. Amanda dives out of the line of fire as the man shoots. The truck takes off, leaving the man with the shotgun and a man with a handgun behind. Nick gives chase to the truck. Amanda takes out her gun and returns fire and dashes behind a wooden pole. It affords little cover but Amanda feels it’s better than no cover. The fleeing truck rams Bert’s car. Amanda hopes Bert isn’t inside the car. 

“Bert, are you all right?” 

“So far. I’ve called the police. How are you?” Amanda hears gunfire in the background. “I’m in a gunfight with two bad guys.” 

“That’s about my situation here.” 

Amanda shoots the man with the shotgun and he staggers backwards. The sedan speeds up to the two men. The man with the handgun helps the man with the shotgun into the sedan and it speeds away. Amanda hears police sirens in the background. Nick rams his truck into the other truck. Moments later numerous police cars converge on the scene. 

* * *

The police arrested six men; two are in the hospital. A seventh man jumped into the Seine. Nick and Amanda drop off Bert at his house. “Hey, you guys want to come in for coffee or something?” 

“No, thanks, Bert. I just want to get home and I’m sure Amanda feels the same way.” 

“Oh, yes. I’m very tired. I just want to go home and sleep.” 

Bert walks to his house and Nick drives. 

“What don’t you want to tell Bert or the police?” Amanda asks. 

“The guy who went for a swim; he’s an Immortal.” 

“Did he introduce himself?” 

“Yeah, he’s Franco Poli. You know him?” 

“No, the name doesn’t ring a bell.” 

“So now we’ve got an Immortal to worry about.” 

“Nick, maybe he’ll just leave town.” 

“You mean find someplace else to rob?” 

“Something like that. Nick, you can’t solve all the world’s crimes.” 

* * *

Amanda goes over last night’s receipts. It has been two days since the incident at the docks. Amanda senses a third Immortal in The Sanctuary. _Let it be Liam._ She walks to Nick’s office and hears a muffled conversation before she opens the door. 

“Let’s finish this.” 

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.” 

The other man turns to Amanda. “What’s this? I thought I felt someone else.” 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“I’m Franco Poli.” The man turns back to Nick. “Your girlfriend or student?” 

“I’m Nick’s teacher. So any Immortal business you have with him you take to me.” 

“What is your name?” 

“Amanda.” 

“I may have heard of you.” 

“Should I be flattered?” 

“Possibly, you’re his teacher so you know the rules.” Franco turns to Nick. “Another time.” Franco walks quickly out the door. Amanda walks over to Nick’s desk and picks up the phone. 

“Amanda, this is my fight.” 

“I was there too, remember?” She punches in some numbers. 

“Hello, is Father Liam there?” 

“He’s out of town. He won’t be back until tomorrow.” 

“Thank you.” 

* * *

Amanda walks to Father Liam’s church wearing a white dress with matching hat. The early mass has just ended and the worshipers are walking out of the church. Amanda walks inside and sees Father Liam with Angela, a petite Immortal with a beautiful face. She has on a long black dress and a black hat with a wide brim. 

“Father Liam, Angela, good to see you.” 

“Top of the morning to you, Amanda.” 

Angela has a sad look but she gives a slight smile. “Happy to see you, Amanda.” 

“Have you seen Vito lately?” 

“I just lit a candle for him.” 

“I’m sorry, you have my condolences.” 

“And you have mine.” 

“When did this happen?” 

“Not long after you left. You look as if you are doing well, Amanda.” 

“I have a club, it’s called ‘The Sanctuary’.” 

“Here in Paris?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m glad all is well with you. I’d better be going now.” Angela’s disposition is so different from the woman she knew those many years ago. 

* * *

**SICILY, 1923**

Amanda arrives at Vito Olivari’s estate. Two men with shotguns slung over their shoulders meet her at the gate; she introduces herself and one man runs inside the house. A few minutes later the man walks out of the house and yells for the other man to let Amanda in. He opens the gate and waves Amanda through. She drives to the house and walks inside with a bag loaded with loot she stole over the last week. The butler greets her at the door then escorts her to a large room. Two Immortals are fencing. Amanda can tell one is a woman, the woman’s mask and padded suit can only hide so much. The man stops the fencing and takes his mask off; it’s Vito. 

“Ah, Amanda! Good Day!” 

“Good Day, Vito!” 

The woman takes off her mask. 

“Amanda, this is Angela. Angela this is Amanda.” 

“Happy to meet you Amanda!” Angela has a broad smile and a cheerful tone. 

“Good day, Angela.” 

“Angela, Amanda and I have some business to discuss. You stay here and practice.” 

“Sure, we can talk later, no?” 

“I’m sure we can, Angela.” 

* * *

Amanda shows Vito what she has stolen. “I assume you want the usual ten percent off the top.” 

Vito nods. “That is the usual tribute.” 

“You’ll give me half the value of the rest?” 

“I can give you forty percent.” 

“Vito, you wouldn’t be taking advantage of a lady?” 

Vito gives a roguish smile. “It’s the standard percentage. Of course, since you are a woman maybe you can give an alternate tribute.” 

“What about Angela?” 

Vito turns serious. “I am Angela’s teacher. She is not a part of my personal life or my business. She has an innocence I have no right to take away.” 

Amanda has heard numerous stories from men who tried to explain away they wives or girlfriends. This time she believes the story. 

“I always believe in keeping business as business.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda stayed with Vito for five months before she decided it was time to move on. 

Amanda is inside Father Liam’s office. “Do you know of an Immortal named Franco Poli?” 

“Amanda, you know I want nothing to do with ‘The Game’.” 

“Liam, he’s after Nick. I just want to know what he’s up against.” 

“He’s about one hundred years old. He was a pretty important gangster in America, but the FBI closed down his operation and confiscated most of his money. His current name is Marcel Accart. He’s a mid level gangster trying to move up. He has a reputation for killing anyone, mortal or Immortal, who gets in his way.” 

“Do you know where he hangs out?” 

“Amanda, you asked me what Nick is up against. Now you know! I’m not going to help you find someone so you can kill him.” 

* * *

Nick knocks on Amanda’s door. 

“Come in.” 

Nick opens the door and walks inside, a serious look on his face. He grabs Amanda and gives her a long kiss. 

“You’re going to meet Franco Poli, aren’t you?” 

“He just called. It’s an abandoned warehouse. I’ll see you later.” 

“Oh, I’m coming with you.” 

“Amanda!” 

“What?” 

“You’re the one who drummed the rules into me.” 

“Nick, I’m just going to watch your back. The problem with the rules is too many people break them.” 

“Okay, just remember it’s my fight.” 

“Oh, you know me.” 

“That’s the problem, I know you. It’s my fight, understand?” 

“I understand.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick walk through the warehouse along opposite walls with their swords drawn. They sense another Immortal and Amanda points up and Nick nods agreement. They walk up a flight of stairs where they find Franco waiting for them. 

“So both of you came. Why am I not surprised?” 

“She won’t interfere.” 

Amanda senses a fourth Immortal. “You brought someone along. Why am I not surprised?” 

The other Immortal walks down from the third floor – it’s Angela. 

“Well Nick, let‘s take our business downstairs. The women can keep each other company.” 

Nick and Franco walk down separate staircases. Amanda moves to follow Franco but Angela quickly draws her sword and shakes her head, “No.” 

“Who is he to you, Angela?” 

“A deal.” 

“What deal?” 

“One night I saw him and Vito dueling. Franco won. Vito was my teacher so I felt bound to fight his killer. After the Quickening I waited for Franco to recover then I challenged him. A couple minutes later I was disarmed and on my knees. He asked me why I didn’t kill him while he was recovering from the Quickening? I told him Vito taught me to follow the rules. He liked that answer and let me live so I would come when he thinks he might be in a two against one situation. That’s the deal.” 

Amanda hears swords clashing. “Just leave, Angela. I’ll see to it he won’t come after you.” 

“A deal is a deal. Amanda, Vito was no angel. I’m sure Nick isn’t one either. We can both come out of this alive if we just follow the rules.” 

Amanda decides there’s been enough talk and charges Angela. They parry and Amanda soon has Angela on the defensive. Amanda considers advising Angela to give up her pointless fight. Angela swings at Amanda’s head. Amanda ducks then Angela goes on the attack. Amanda reminds herself it’s wrong to assume winning against any opponent is guaranteed. Amanda turns the tables on Angela and soon disarms her. 

Amanda hears the two men fighting their way up a staircase. “It’s over, now get out of here.” 

“Amanda, I’ll just go for my sword. It’s not over.” 

“I appreciate your honesty. I’ll just use you as a bargaining chip.” 

“It won’t work. He doesn’t care about me.” 

Nick and Franco fight their way to the second floor. Nick is on the defensive. 

“Why are you willing to die protecting him?” 

“I’ve lived a lifetime more than I should have. That’s what I got out of the deal.” 

Franco disarms Nick, sending Amanda’s mind racing to find some way to protect him. Nick runs up the stairs and Franco remarks after him, “You’ll only die tired.” Then he chases after Nick. When Nick reaches the top of the staircase he grabs a handrail with both hands then kicks Franco off the stairs. Nick jumps from the stairs and lands with both feet on Franco then grabs his opponent’s sword and beheads him. 

Amanda feels relieved as the Quickening overtakes Nick, blowing out the warehouse’s windows. She watches as lightning strikes buffet Nick. The Quickening ends and Amanda turns her attention to Angela. 

“Is it over now?” 

“It is as you wish, Amanda.” 

“Get the hell out of here.” Angela turns and walks to a staircase. Amanda picks up Angela’s rapier. “Angela!” Angela turns and Amanda throws the rapier on the floor besides Angela. “You’ll need this.” 

Angela picks up her sword and walks down the stairs. 

Nick walks over to Amanda. “Is she going to come back for us?” 

“No, she had a deal with Franco. It died with him.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda is with Nick in his office when Angela walks in and looks at Nick. “I never introduced myself. I’m Angela Giannella.” 

“I’m Nick Wolfe.” 

“May I speak to Amanda?” 

Amanda points her head to the door leading to her nightclub. “Sure, step into my office.” She leads Angela to the bar. 

“What are you drinking?” 

“Nothing, thank you.” 

Amanda nods and pours herself a Scotch. “Well what is it?” 

“What’s the deal?” 

“What deal?” 

“You spared my life. What do you want in return?” 

“Angela, it’s a gift. Enjoy it.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2002   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
